bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Orihime Inoue/Image Gallery
Orihime Anime Images Profile Images Ep3YoungOrihime.png|A younger Orihime with shorter hair. Ep2OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime Inoue before receiving her powers. Ep2OrihimeWithBangs.png|Orihime Inoue before she gains her powers. Ep139OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime while training in Soul Society. Ep165OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime while watching Ichigo battle in Hueco Mundo. Ep215OrihimeInoue.png|Orihime Inoue in Hueco Mundo. Ep215OrihimeProfile2.png|Orihime in Hueco Mundo. Ep215OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime while a captive in Hueco Mundo. Ep267OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime. Ep325OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime. Ep325OrihimeProfile2.png|Orihime Ep347OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime seventeen months later. Ep344OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime. Ep344OrihimeProfile2.png|Orihime. Ep344OrihimeProfile3.png|Orihime. Ep345OrihimeProfile.png|Orihime wearing a coat. Ep3Enraku.png|Orihime's teddy Enraku. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep3OrihimeWithSora.png|Young Orihime and Sora. Ep13OrihimeForcedHaircut.png|Two older students forcibly cut Orihime's hair short. Ep3OrihimeBegsSoraNotToDie.png|Sora moments before dying. Ep2KidOrihimeAmbulance.png|Orihime begs her brother not to die. Ep2IchigoBumpsOrihime.png|Ichigo Kurosaki bumps into Orihime. Ep2SoraWatchesOrihime.png|Sora Inoue watches Orihime. Ep2OrihimeLiesIntersection.png|Orihime lies in an intersection after being hit by a car. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Orihime and Rukia Kuchiki greet each other. Ep2OrihimeNoticesBruise.png|Orihime notices the bruise on her leg. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Rukia examines the bruise on Orihime's leg. Ep2IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch as Orihime leaves. Ep2TatsukiBringsFood.png|Tatsuki Arisawa brings Rukia some food. Ep2OrihimeShocksTatsuki.png|Orihime shocks Tatsuki with her encounter with Ichigo and Rukia. Ep3OrihimeFindsEnraku.png|Orihime finds Enraku has been ripped. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|Orihime discovers blood pooling from Enraku. Ep3AcidwireAttacksOrihime.png|Orihime is attacked by Acidwire. Ep3OrihimeFreesTatsuki.png|Orihime frees Tatsuki from Acidwire's grasp. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3OrihimeRealizesIdentity.png|Orihime realizes Acidwire is her brother. Ep3AcidwireExplainsLoneliness.png|Acidwire explains his loneliness to Orihime. Ep3AcidwireChokesOrihime.png|Acidwire chokes Orihime for not doing as he says. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3OrihimeStopsBrother.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Ep3RukiaHealsOrihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora checks on Orihime after coming to his senses. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Orihime watches as Acidwire purifies himself. Ep3Kikanshinki.png|Rukia replaces Orihime's memories with her Kikanshinki. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki patting Orihime affectionately. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru offers to eat lunch with Orihime. Ep6KonLeapsWindow.png|Orihime and Tatsuki see Kon leap to the window of their classroom. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime reveals that Kon was not Ichigo. Ep7OrihimeFuture.png|Orihime's drawing of her future self. Ep8OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo Ep7MichiruDate.png|Tatsuki asks Michiru the date. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Tatsuki lends Orihime an umbrella. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Hitting Kon with a bat. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Tatsuki stops Orihime's "Bwahaha". Ep10OrihimeApologises.png|With Ichigo at Don Kanonji's show. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Tatsuki glances at Orihime, worried. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Orihime and her friends are called to the principal's office. Ep11FriendsPonderRelationship.png|Orihime and her friends ponder the nature of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Ep11OrihimeTatsukiRankings.png|Orihime and Tatsuki look at the student rankings. Ep11OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo that Uryū Ishida is in their class. Ep11OrihimeRevealsKnowledge.png|Orihime reveals that Uryū is in her crafts club. Ep12TatsukiShoosPlus.png|Tatsuki shoos a Plus away as Orihime watches in confusion. Ep13OrihimeTatsukiChizuruArgue.png|As Chizuru and Tatsuki argue, Orihime notices something is wrong. Ep13OrihimeHurriesHerFriends.png|Orihime pushes Chizuru and Tatsuki. Ep13NumbStalksOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. Ep13BulbScatter2.png|Orihime shields herself as the seeds hit all around her when Numb uses Bulb Scatter. Ep13NumbManipulatesChizuru.png|Struggling with a possessed Chizuru. Ep13BulbScatter3.png|A horde of students, under the control of Bulb Scatter, swarm on Orihime. Ep13TatsukiKicksOrihime.png|Orihime is kicked in the stomach by Tatsuki. Ep13OrihimesClip.png|Orihime's hair pins. Ep13ClipsActivating.png|Hair pins manifesting her powers. Ep13OrihimeFindsResolve.png|Orihime's determination to fight for Tatsuki awakens her powers. Ep13OrihimeMeetsShunShunRikka.png|Orihime meets the Shun Shun Rikka. Ep13Shun'oExplainsVisibility.png|Shun'ō explains that only Orihime and Ichigo can see the Shun Shun Rikka. Ep13SantenKesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun for the first time. Ep13KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. Ep13OrihimeCollapses.png|The Shun Shun Rikka look over an exhausted Orihime. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke Urahara comes across Orihime. Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Learning of her powers with Urahara and Yasutora Sado. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Orihime and Yasutora Sado watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Ep15OrihimeRukiaDiscussVacation.png|Orihime discusses summer vacation with Rukia. Ep15OrihimeWhySoSerious.png|Orihime wonders why Ichigo always looks so serious. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Orihime slams a baseball into Kon. Ep15MahanaInvitesRukia.png|Mahana Natsui invites Rukia to eat lunch with her, Orihime, and Tatsuki. Ep15RukiaGirlsLunch.png|Rukia has lunch with Orihime and the other girls. Ep15LunchGossip.png|Michiru Ogawa explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Ep15OrihimeExplainsTheory.png|Orihime explains her theory that all the girls liking Ichigo would result in a win for their side. Ep15RukiaNotBelonging.png|Rukia realizes she does not belong as she sits with Orihime and Ryō Kunieda. Ep18ChizuruInvitesOrihime.png|Chizuru invites Orihime to spend summer break at her house. Ep18OrihimeAsksIchigo.png|Orihime asks Ichigo where Rukia went. Ep18OrihimeIchigoChat.png|Orihime learns where Rukia went. Ep18OrihimeImpersonatesIchigo.png|Orihime impersonates Ichigo. Ep18OrihimeSadoWatch.png|Orihime and Sado watch as Ichigo runs off. Ep18YoruichiShocksUryu.png|Orihime watches as Uryū Ishida freaks out over Yoruichi Shihōin being a cat. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Orihime and Sado talk to Uryū. Ep19OrihimeSadoYell.png|Orihime and Sado attempt to bring out their powers. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Yoruichi trains Orihime and Sado. Ep19ShunShunRikkaAppear.png|The Shun Shun Rikka appear above Orihime. Ep19TsubakiHitsShuno.png|Orihime is startled by Tsubaki's abuse of Shun'ō. Ep19TsubakiPullsHair.png|Tsubaki pulls on Orihime's hair to punish her. Ep20SadoDestroysWall.png|Orihime watches as Sado manages to fire an energy blast. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Orihime gathers with the rest of Ichigo's friends and family to watch the fireworks. Ep20OrihimeTatsukiDiscuss.png|Orihime and Tatsuki discuss the latter's broken arm. Ep20OrihimeWithTatsuki.png|Orihime reminisces with Tatsuki. Ep20OrihimeRecallsAbility.png|Orihime recalls Sora's ability to easily catch red dragonflies. Ep20TatsukiOrihimeFireworks.png|Orihime enjoys the fireworks. Ep20IchigoBaffledFriends.png|Ichigo is baffled when Orihime, Sado, and Uryū join him. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Orihime holds Yoruichi as Ichigo freaks out over a cat talking to him. Ep20TessaiThanksOrihime.png|Tessai cries with Orihime. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Yoruichi advises resolve. Ep20IchigoFriendsEnter.png|Orihime and her friends enter the Senkaimon Soul Society arc Ep21IchigoFriendsRun.png|Orihime and her friends run through the Dangai. Ep21KototsuChasesIchigoFriends.png|The Kōtotsu chases Orihime and her friends. Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects her friends with Santen Kesshun. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Orihime catches her friends with Santen Kesshun. Ep21YoruichiBeratesOrihime.png|Yoruichi berates Orihime's reckless action. Ep21IchigoFriendsSurprisedRukongai.png|Orihime and her friends are surprised by the state of the Rukongai. Ep21SadoOrihimeShockYoruichi.png|Sado and Orihime shock Yoruichi by running ahead. Ep21JidanboSeparatesFriends.png|Jidanbō Ikkanzaka separates Ichigo from his friends. Ep21SadoOrihimePlan.png|Sado attempts to form a plan with Orihime. Ep21OrihimeUryuWatch.png|Jidanbō blocks Orihime and Uryū. Ep22YoruichiAssuresIchigo.png|Orihime and her friends check on Ichigo. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Ep22SōtenKisshun1.png|Orihime heals Jidanbō. Ep22YoruichiExplainsProblem.png|Yoruichi explains why they can no longer use the gates. Ep22GanjuCrashesMeeting.png|Ganju Shiba crashes into the meeting. Ep23SadoOrihimeUryuWatch.png|Orihime, Sado, and Uryū watch as Jidanbō sleeps. Ep23OrihimeEnvisionsCat.png|Orihime envisions Kūkaku Shiba as a cat. Ep23OrihimeCombinesIdeas.png|Orihime combines her, Sado, and Uryū's ideas of what Kūkaku looks like. Ep23YoruichiScratchesIchigo.png|Orihime watches as Yoruichi scratches Ichigo. Ep23KoganehikoShiroganehikoGuard.png|Orihime and her friends are confronted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Ep23KoganehikoLeadsRyoka.png|Koganehiko leads Orihime and her friends down the stairs. Ep23KūkakuGreetsRyoka.png|Orihime and her friends meet Kūkaku for the first time. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Orihime and her friends encounter Ganju once more. Ep23UryuOrihimeSadoShocked.png|Orihime and her friends are shocked by Kūkaku's response. Ep23KukakuBringsRyoka.png|Kūkaku brings Orihime and her friends to an underground door. Ep24KukakuOrdersKoganehikoShiroganehiko.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to teach Orihime and her friends how to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24OrihimeUsingReishūkaku.png|Orihime creates a perfect spherical barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep24OrihimeLiesHunger.png|Orihime lies about being hungry to Uryū and the others. Ep24OrihimeSadoUryuFeelReiatsu.png|Orihime, Sado, and Uryū sense Ichigo's intense Reiatsu. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Orihime, Uryū, and Sado attempt to remove Ichigo's hand from Yoruichi's tail. Ep25IchigoFriendsBarrier.png|Orihime and her friends create a collective barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep25IchigoFriendsLaunched.png|Orihime and her friends are launched high into the air by Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Orihime and her friends maintain the cannonball while Ganju chants the second incantation for Kagizaki. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Orihime and her friends are left suspended in midair when the cannonball melts. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|Orihime and her friends are caught up in a vortex of energy. Ep25SadoGrabsOrihime.png|Sado grabs Orihime at Yoruichi's behest. Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|A bandaged Orihime slees. Ep26UryuExplainsAid.png|Uryū explains how he bandaged up Orihime's arm. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Orihime and Uryū running through Seireitei. Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. Ep28JirōbōAttacksOrihime.png|Jirōbō attacks Orihime. Ep28KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Ep28UryūInjuresJirōbō.png|Uryū injures Jirōbō. Ep28OrihimeUsesTsubaki.png|Orihime moves to attack with Tsubaki. Ep29UryūProtectsOrihimeFromJirōbō.png|Orihime is saved by Uryū. Ep29OrihimeDisheartened.png|Orihime disenheartened by her lack of power. Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Orihime and Uryū are questioned by Toshimori. Ep43SōtenKisshunOnTsubaki.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on Tsubaki. Ep43AramakiInspects.png|Aramaki inspects Orihime's uniform. Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Orihime saves herself, Uryū and Aramaki. Ep45ZarakiWillHelp.png|Kenpachi Zaraki agrees to help Orihime and help her friends. Ep54FriendsSeeExecution.png|Orihime and friends see the beginning of the execution ceremony Ep59UpHill.png|Orihime and friends run up the Sōkyoku Hill to get to Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep63RyokaLeaveSoulSociety.png|Orihime leaves Soul Society with her friends. Arrancar arc Ep110ChizuruGropesOrihime.png|Being grabbed by Chizuru. Ep113OrihimeStopsYammy.png|Orihime stops Yammy Llargo from attacking. Ep113KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yammy. Ep114YammyHurtsOrihime.png|Receiving a smack from Yammy that injures her for days. Ep115OrihimeGetsApology.png|Ichigo apologizes to Orihime at the insistence of Rukia. Ep121OrihimeHealsHitsugaya.png|Orihime healing Hitsugaya. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Orihime trying to see what the strange Shinigami object is. 125Yamamoto speaks.png|Orihime watches Yamamoto talk. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Orihime and Ichigo talk. Ep127HiyoriGrabsOrihime.png|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk with her. Ep127HachigenRestoringTsubaki.png|Orihime watches as Hachi heals Tsubaki. Ep138SentaroKiyoneArgueOverOrihime.png|Kiyone and Sentaro argue over Orihime. Ep138OrihimeRukiaSpar.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Ep138RukiaAdvisesOrihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice on combat. Ep138SantenKesshunA.png|Orihime blocks Sōkatsui. Ep138SantenKesshunB.png|Orihime prepares to block while training with Rukia Kuchiki. Ep138Byakurai.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Byakurai while training. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra ambushes Orihime. Ep141OrihimeBracelet.png|Orihime looks at the bracelet. Ep141OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime slips into Ichigo's room. Ep141OrihimeCriesOverIchigo.png|Orihime says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo. Ep141OrihimeAlmostKisses.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Hueco Mundo arc Ep143ThroneRoom.png|Ulquiorra and his task force return to Las Noches with Orihime. Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Ep143SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Orihime is given a modest room in Las Noches. Inouehuecomundo.png|Orihime's outfit in Hueco Mundo. Ep150OrihimeWithHogyoku.png|Orihime views the Hōgyoku. Ep150UlquiorraInformsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra tells Orihime that her friends have come to rescue her. Ep159UlquiorraAdvisesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra advises Orihime to eat. Ep162OrihimeCell.png|Orihime in her cell. Ep162EnteringRoom.png|Loly and Menoly taunts Orihime. Ep162LolyTaunting.png|Loly taunts Orihime as Menoly watches. Ep163OrihimeBlastedBack.png|Orihime is blasted back by Menoly destroying the door. Ep163LolyMenolyStandOverOrihime.png|Loly and Menoly confront Orihime. Ep163LolyYellsAtOrihime.png|Loly yells at Orihime for mentioning Aizen. Ep163LolyGripsOrihime.png|Loly grabs Orihime's hair. Ep163LolyBeratesOrihime.png|Loly abuses and berates Orihime. Ep163LolyStops.png|Loly's abuse of Orihime is interrupted by Grimmjow. 163Grimmjow discovers.png|Grimmjow approaches Orihime, Loly, and Menoly. 163Grimmjow lifts.png|Grimmjow lifts Orihime by the collar. Ep163OrihimeHealsLoly.png|Orihime heals Loly despite her protests. Ep163OrihimeRevivesMenoly.png|Orihime revives Menoly. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime heals the hole in Ichigo's body. Ep165SantenKesshun.png|Orihime observes the battle from behind her Santen Kesshun shield. Ep167OrihimeCries.png|Orihime cries for Ichigo not to get hurt anymore than he already was. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo carries Orihime. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime warns Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime calls out to Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra holds Orihime. Ep191TesraRestrainsOrihime.png|Tesra restrains Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk recaptures Orihime. Fake Karakura Town arc 215Ulquiorra asks.png|Ulquiorra asks Orihime if she is afraid. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra questions Orihime about hearts. Ep215OrihimeUlquiorraTalk.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra talking 215Orihime explains.png|Orihime explains to Ulquiorra how her heart is with her friends. WhereIsAHeart.png|Where is a Human's heart or soul? Ep268LolysTarget.png|Loly decides to pull Orihime from her pedestal. Ep268MenolyLolyGrabOrihime.png|Orihime being captured by Loly and Menoly. Ep268LolySurprisesOrihime.png|Loly surprises Orihime from behind. Ep268LolyThreatensOrihimeEye.png|Loly threatens Orihime's eye. Ep268LolyGrabsOrihime.png|Loly grabs Orihime's hair. Ep268LolyAttacksOrihime.png|Loly maniacally attacks Orihime. Ep268LolySlicesYammy.png|Loly slices Yammy's hand, protecting Orihime. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side. 271Orihime attempts.png|Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime cries over a seemingly dead Ichigo. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Orihime and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao yells at Orihime and Rangiku. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Orihime laughs at Uryu's suggestion. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Orihime quizzes Ichigo. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in hospital. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Orihime hangs out the window. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Sado's home. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime gets ready to protect Ichigo. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Orihime leaves food at Sado's. Ep349MoeStalksOrihime.png|Moe stalks Orihime. Ep349Lustful.png|Orihime's beauty shocks Moe. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe wants to be the one to fight Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Tsukishima. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Orihime is somehow uninjured. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Orihime is shocked by Ichigo. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Orihime realizes she has just referred to Tsukishima as her friend. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Orihime tells Sado about her attacker and her feelings. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeRevealsAttack.png|Orihime reveals details of her attack to Uryū. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Uryū tells Orihime his theories. Riruka confronts Orihime.png|Riruka confronts Orihime. Ep354Denial.png|Riruka denies that she cares for Ichigo as Orihime moves passed her. Ep354OrihimeResolute.png|Orihime declares her resolve to Riruka. Ep356RirukaOrihimeDoughnuts.png|Riruka and Orihime talking over doughnuts. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime arrives in the game. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356OrihimeObserves.png|Orihime watches the training. Orihime looks hungrily at donuts.png|Orihime and Riruka talk over donuts. Ep356OrihimeExplains.png|Orihime tells her life story. Ep356RirukaInterrupts.png|Riruka interrupts Orihime's story. Ep356OrihimeApologizes.png|Orihime apologizes to Riruka. Ep356RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves the area. Ep356OrihimeIsHindered.png|Orihime is stopped by Kūgo. Ep356OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime trapped by Yukio. Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Riruka and Orihime in the room Yukio made. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep362OrihimeRushes.png|Orihime rushes to Ichigo. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Orihime is relieved to see Ichigo is well. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Orihime loses control of her emotions. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64OrihimeExhausted.png|Orihime tires while training. Ep64OrihimeDreaming.png|Orihime's dream of her brother. Ep64OrihimeIsTaken.png|Orihime is taken into the gate. Ep64OrihimeWithSora.png|Sitting with Kurodo disguised as Sora. Ep65FakeOrihime.png|Kurōdo disguised as Orihime strangling Sado. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ep70SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields herself from the snakes. Ep71KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against the snakes. Ep71SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects her friends using Santen Kesshun. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Orihime and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep73BattleAgainstHoBan.png|Orihime and her friends face off against Hō and Ban's Dolls. Ep73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun is defeated by the water dolls. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Orihime is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Ep82SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects herself from Yoshi's attack. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Ep83KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yoshi. Ep82OrihimeDefendsRukia.png|Orihime blocks Yoshi's attack. Ep84RukiaProtectsOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime. Ep85SantenKesshun.png|Orihime catches herself. Ep85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo watches as Orihime tries to block an attack. Ep85SantenKesshun2.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Sōkatsui. Ep85SantenKesshun3.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Rukia. Ep85SantenKesshun4.png|Orihime shields herself from another blast of Kidō. Ep85KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun in her battle against Mabashi but Rukia takes the hit. Ep85KotenZanshun2.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun to try and hit Mabashi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Saving Rukia from Ritz. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Orihime and her friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rukia. Ep89OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo from Gesell. Ep89KotenZanshun.png|Orihime battles Ugaki and his Doll, Gesell Ep89KotenZanshun2.png|Orihime attacks Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime and the others follow Uryū. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|Daiji's group with Ganju, Orihime, Uryū and Sado. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Ep99OrihimeStaysBehind.png|Orihime waves goodbye as she stays behind to heal Jidanbō again. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Izuru arrive in the office. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Orihime and the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime comes across Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Attacked by an assassin. Ep171OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime protects Rurichiyo. Ep174SantenKesshun.png|Orihime shields Rurichiyo and her bodyguards. Ep174KotenZanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against the assassins. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode no Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Orihime and her friends. 247Orihime asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Orihime uses.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun as Muramasa attacks her. 248Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Orihime. 248Muramasa binds.png|Muramasa binds Orihime with his Spiritual Threads. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa immobilizes Orihime. 248Orihime heals.png|Orihime heals Muramasa with Sōten Kisshun. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Orihime and her friends. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Orihime observes Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime watches Sado attacking a Hollow. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime protects them from the Menos' Cero. 253Orihime stands.png|Orihime stands before Muramasa. 253Orihime tells.png|Orihime tells Muramasa to stop this before it is too late. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime shields herself from Muramasa's attack. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime watches as Muramasa goes out of control. 253Rukia pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Sode no Shirayuki in front of Rukia and Inoue.png|Orihime and Rukia saved by Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. 254Orihime tells.png|Orihime tells Ichigo to be okay. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take.png|Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take a picture together. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime with Rangiku and Haineko. 257Orihime notes.png|Orihime notes it is a storm. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping 261Chizuru grabs.png|Chizuru grabs Orihime's breasts. 261Tatsuki hits.png|Tatsuki hits Chizuru in the head with a downward chop. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyōko approaches Orihime. 261Kyoko talks.png|Kyōko talks to Orihime. 261Orihime introduces.png|Orihime introduces herself to Kyōko. 261Orihime expresses.png|Orihime expresses surprise upon seeing Kyōko has left. 261Orihime takes.png|Orihime takes Kyōko to the nurse. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect herself and Kyōko. 261Kyoko suggests.png|Kyōko suggests she tell Orihime's friends about her power. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Kyōko loses control of her Reiatsu. Ep261OrihimeKyokoFriends.png|Orihime and Kyōko become friends. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime at Nozomi's barbeque. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches. Ep323SōtenKisshun.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on several Shinigami. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Orihime sees a Reigai of Renji. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Reassuring Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime eating dinner with Kon and Nozomi. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Ichigo's friends show up. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 4 Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Volume 4. Bleach Vol. 36 Cover.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer on the cover of Volume 36. Bleach Viz DVD Set Nine Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 7. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 5.png|Orihime on the cover of the fifth Blu-Ray box set. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V5.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V2.png|Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow on the cover of the second volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V3.png|Orihime, Renji, Ukitake, and Sōgyo no Kotowari on the cover of the third volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Orihime Manga Images Profile Images 2Orihime profile.png|Orihime Inoue. 3Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 6Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 15Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 28Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 30Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 35Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 44Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 58Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 61Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 70Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 72Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 75Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 77Orihime profile.png|Orihime. 82Orihime profile.png|Orihime. Agent of the Shinigami arc 6Sora protects.png|Sora Inoue protects Orihime from their abusive parents. 42Orihime is attacked.png|Orihime has her hair forcefully cut by another student as a child. 1Cover.png|Orihime and her Human friends on the cover of Chapter 1. 2Ichigo greets.png|Ichigo greets Orihime and Tatsuki. 3Car hurtles.png|A car hurtles toward Orihime. 3Orihime greets.png|Orihime greets Ichigo from behind, to his surprise. 3Orihime's wound.png|The wound on Orihime's leg. 3Enraku tears.png|Orihime's teddy bear Enraku tears. 4Tatsuki claims.png|Orihime is shocked by Tatsuki's suggestion that she physically overpower Ichigo. 4Orihime is attacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Acidwire. 4Orihime pulls.png|Orihime pulls on her Chain of Fate. 4Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protects Orihime from Acidwire. 5Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, and Karin on the cover of Chapter 5. 5Orihime's Chain of Fate.png|Orihime's Chain of Fate. 6Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 6. 6Orihime intercepts.png|Orihime intercepts Acidwire's attack with an embrace. 6Rukia heals.png|Rukia heals Orihime. 6Acidwire fades.png|Orihime and Rukia watch as Acidwire fades from existence. 6Kikanshinki.png|Orihime has the Kikanshinki used on her by Rukia. 8Cover.png|Orihime with her friends on the cover of Chapter 8. 11Cover.png|Tatsuki and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 11. 13Cover.png|Orihime with her friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 14Orihime and Tatsuki discuss.png|Orihime and Tatsuki discuss what they are going to eat for lunch. 14Chizuru flirts.png|Chizuru Honshō flirts with Orihime. 14Kon enters.png|Kon enters the classroom through the window. 14Kon flirts.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. 17Orihime's drawing.png|Orihime's "My Future" drawing. 18Tatsuki recounts.png|Tatsuki recounts her childhood with Ichigo to Orihime. 20Cover.png|Orihime with Rukia, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's family on the cover of Chapter 20. 24Cover.png|Orihime and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 24. 24Orihime and Tatsuki notice.png|Orihime and Tatsuki notice that it is raining. 24Orihime tricks.png|Orihime tricks Tatsuki into thinking she has been living on the streets. 26Orihime smacks.png|Orihime smacks a baseball bat into Kon, who is sent flying. 27Tatsuki grabs.png|Tatsuki grabs Orihime by the arms as she tries to get Ichigo to do Don Kanonji's pose and laugh with her. 27Orihime apologizes.png|Orihime apologies to Ichigo for her earlier behavior. 32Cover.png|Rukia and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 32. 33Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 33Students are summoned.png|Orihime and her friends are summoned to the principal's office. 33Students discuss.png|Orihime's friends discuss Rukia's involvement in their escape. 35Cover.png|Orihime and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 35. 35Tatsuki explains.png|Tatsuki explains to Michiru Ogawa how Orihime has always been smart. 37Tatsuki shoos.png|Tatsuki shoos a Soul that had been trying to get her attention, to Orihime's confusion. 40Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 40Orihime pushes.png|Orihime pushes Tatsuki and Chizuru away from the school. 41Cover.png|The locations of Orihime and her friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 41Numb Chandelier appears.png|Numb Chandelier appears above Orihime. 41Bulb Scatter3.png|Orihime tries to shield herself from Bulb Scatter. 41Bulb Scatter4.png|Chizuru grabs Orihime while being controlled with Bulb Scatter. 41Chizuru punches.png|Chizuru is forced to punch Orihime due to the effects of Bulb Scatter. 41Orihime is swarmed.png|Orihime is swarmed by several possessed students. 42Tatsuki defeats.png|Tatsuki protects Orihime from the possessed students. 42Bulb Scatter2.png|Tatsuki is forced to attack Orihime due to the effects of Bulb Scatter. 42Orihime promises.png|Orihime promises to protect Tatsuki from now on. 42Orihime declares.png|Orihime declares that she will not forgive anyone who harms Tatsuki. 43Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 43. 43Shun Shun Rikka whirl.png|Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka whirl around her. 43Shun'o explains.png|Shun'ō explains the nature of the Shun Shun Rikka to Orihime. 43Tsubaki kicks.png|Tsubaki dropkicks Shun'ō for talking too much. 43Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun for the first time against Numb Chandelier. 43Koten Zanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun for the first time. 43Koten Zanshun2.png|Orihime defeats Numb Chandelier using Koten Zanshun. 44Orihime bolts.png|Orihime bolts out of a dream, smashing her head into Sado's face. 49Orihime and Sado watch.png|Orihime and Sado watch the battle from a window. 52Orihime states.png|Orihime expresses disappointment at not being able to compete with Rukia for Ichigo. 51Cover.png|Orihime and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 57Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 57. 58Orihime encourages.png|Orihime encourages Ichigo to save Rukia. 58Cover.png|Orihime and her classmates on the cover of Chapter 58. 60Orihime and Sado approach.png|Orihime and Sado approach Yoruichi Shihōin for instruction. 61Sado, Orihime, and Uryu discuss.png|Orihime, Sado, and Uryū discuss training together. 62Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 62. 62Orihime and Sado attempt.png|Orihime and Sado attempt to bring out their powers. 62Shun Shun Rikka appear.png|The Shun Shun Rikka appear above Orihime. 62Tsubaki berates.png|Tsubaki berates Orihime for summoning them without being in danger. 67Sado trains.png|Orihime watches as Sado trains. 68Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 68. 68Tatsuki greets.png|Orihime arrives alongside Tatsuki and Sado. 68Friends walk.png|Orihime and her friends walk toward an area to watch fireworks from. 68Tatsuki recounts.png|Tatsuki recounts searching for Orihime as a grade schooler. 69Ichigo and Orihime run.png|Orihime and Ichigo run toward the Urahara Shop together. 69Urahara greets.png|Urahara greets Orihime and her friends. 70Tessai thanks.png|Tessai tearfully thanks Orihime for her kind words. 70Urahara and Tessai prepare.png|Orihime watches as Urahara and Tessai prepare to open the Senkaimon. 70Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu enter.png|Orihime and her friends enter the Dangai. Soul Society arc 71Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. 71Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu run.png|Orihime and her friends run through the Dangai. 71Kototsu pursues.png|The Kōtotsu pursues Orihime and her friends. 71Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime tries to stop the Kōtotsu with Santen Kesshun. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to cushion their landing in Soul Society. 71Yoruichi berates.png|Yoruichi berates Orihime for her reckless action. 72Jidanbo prevents.png|Jidanbō Ikkanzaka prevents Orihime and Sado from interfering. 72Jidanbo creates.png|Jidanbō creates a barrier to separate Ichigo from his friends. 73Sado, Orihime, and Uryu brace.png|Orihime and her friends brace themselves against the shockwave. 74Jidanbo lifts.png|Jidanbō begins lifting up the gate for Orihime and her friends. 76Ichigo survives.png|Orihime is startled when Ichigo survives Gin Ichimaru's attack unscathed. 76Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to reattach Jidanbō's arm. 76Villagers insist.png|Several Rukongai villagers insist that Orihime rest. 76Ganju is thrown.png|Orihime and her friends are shocked when Ganju Shiba is thrown into the room. 77Ichigo punches.png|Orihime and her friends are shocked to see Ichigo punch Ganju away. 77Ganju's Gang confronts.png|Orihime and Uryū are confronted by Ganju's Gang. 78Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 78. 78Koganehiko leads.png|Koganehiko leads Orihime and her friends through Kūkaku Shiba's house. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Orihime and her friends encounter Ganju once more as Kūkaku's brother. 80Kakaku Taiho.png|Orihime and her friends stand around the fully raised Kakaku Hō. 80Kukaku orders.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to instruct Orihime and her friends in using the Reishūkaku. 80Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko train.png|Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko train Orihime and her friends in using the Reishūkaku. 81Orihime's barrier.png|Orihime creates a perfectly spherical and stable barrier. 82Sado, Uryu, and Orihime eat.png|Orihime, Sado, and Uryū eat dinner. 82Kukaku, attendants, and Ryoka sense.png|Orihime, Sado, Uryū, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, and Kūkaku feel a powerful Reiatsu. 82Kukaku berates.png|Kūkaku berates Ichigo for losing concentration as his friends watch. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Orihime and her friends prepare to launch themselves into the Seireitei. 84Yoruichi taunts.png|Yoruichi taunts a dejected Ichigo over his inability to easily use the Reishūkaku as his friends watch. 84Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Orihime and her friends prepare to create a barrier together. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Orihime and her friends create a barrier with their shared Reiryoku. 84Ichigo and friends fly.png|Orihime and her friends are sent flying high into the sky by Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki8.png|Orihime and her friends pool their Reiryoku while Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Orihime and her friends are trapped in the melted cannonball. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|Orihime and her friends are caught up in an energy vortex. 85Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Orihime. 85Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Orihime and Ichigo reach for each other while carrying Uryū and Ganju. 86Uryu and Orihime land.png|Orihime and Uryū land in a seemingly deserted area. 89Cover.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. 91Koten Zanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. 101Cover.png|Orihime and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 119Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 119. 121Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against the Shinigami bombs. 121Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime protects Uryū from the exploding Shinigami. 127Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 127. 150Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 162Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 170Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 170. 171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. 179Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his fight with Byakuya. 181Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 181. 182Color page 1.png|Orihime and her friends on the first color page of Chapter 182. 182Color page 4.png|Orihime and her friends on the fourth color page of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 192Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of chapter 192. 192Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun against Yammy. 192Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime summons Ayame and Shun'ō to heal Sado. 192Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime heals Sado's torn arm. 192Koten Zanshun.png|Orihime uses Koten Zanshun against Yammy. 193Color pages 4-5.png|Orihime and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. 204Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 204. 209Color page 1.png|Orihime and her friends on the opening color page of Chapter 209. 212Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Hitsugaya. 213Cover.png|Orihime and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 213. 225Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 225. 226Cover.png|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 226. 228Cover.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 228. 234Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals the Shinigami. 234Orihime heals.png|Orihime healing two Shinigami. Hueco Mundo arc 240Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Grimmjow's destroyed arm. 240Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime heals the scar over Grimmjow's tattoo. 273Cover.png|Orihime, Loly, Menoly, and Grimmjow on the cover of Chapter 273. 274Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Loly's leg. 274Soten Kisshun2.png|Orihime revives Menoly. 274Soten Kisshun3.png|Orihime uses her powers on a deceased Menoly. 277Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal Ichigo before his final battle with Grimmjow. 289Color page 1.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Nnoitra, and Tesra on the first color page of Chapter 289. 297Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, and Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 297. 298Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 298. 310Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo as they watch Zaraki battle. 310Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. -99Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 339Color page 1.png|Orihime on the opening color page of Chapter 339. 341Cover.png|Orihime and Loly on the cover of Chapter 341. 349Cover.png|Orihime and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 349. 349Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime catches an injured Ichigo. 349Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal a mortally wounded Ichigo. 350Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 350. 353Color pages 2-3.png|Orihime, Rukia, Nelliel, and Rangiku on the color spread of Chapter 353. 379Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 387Cover.png|Orihime and her friends on the cover of Chapter 387. 409Color pages 2-3.png|Orihime and her friends on the color spread of Chapter 409. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 425Tatsuki berates.png|Tatsuki gives out to Orihime. 427Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 427. 429Orihime sits.png|Orihime sits embarrassed in Ichigo's bedroom. 438Cover.png|Orihime and Moe on the cover of Chapter 438. 438Tsukishima appears.png|Orihime is confronted by Shūkurō Tsukishima 439Cover.png|Orihime, Moe, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 439. 439Orihime stands.png|Orihime defends Moe Shishigawara. 440Cover.png|Orihime, Moe, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 440. 440Tsukishima slashes.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. 440Ichigo and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. 447Orihime visits.png|Orihime visiting Uryū. 448Riruka confronts.png|Orihime meets Riruka. 449Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo during his Fullbring training. 449Shiten Koshun.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun. 449Orihime blocks.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. 450Orihime stares.png|Orihime wants some of Riruka's doughnuts. 450Orihime and Riruka talk.png|Riruka talks with Orihime inside Yukio's Fullbring game world. 451Color page.png|Orihime and Riruka on the opening color page of Chapter 451. 451Cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 451. 451Orihime is trapped.png|Orihime is stopped from interfering by Yukio. 452Riruka delivers.png|Riruka brings Orihime some breakfast. 456Color page 1.png|Orihime and Tsukishima on the first color page of Chapter 456. 456Color pages 2-3.png|Orihime and several others on the color spread of Chapter 456. 462Cover.png|Orihime and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 462. 462Sado and Orihime question.png|Orihime and Sado at breaking point due to Book of the End. 462Isshin and Urahara carry.png|Isshin and Urahara catch Orihime and Sado after knocking them out. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Orihime and her friends arrive to fight the Hollows. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Orihime arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 491Orihime notes.png|Orihime notes the lack of a shockwave when Quilge Opie activates his Quincy: Vollständig, Biskiel. 491Santen Kesshun is absorbed.png|Orihime's Santen Kesshun is absorbed by Quilge's Vollständig. 499Sado is injured.png|Orihime has a hole blown in her side by Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. 518Urahara tells.png|Urahara has Orihime and Sado keep the mysterious man out of the tent. 544Orihime sneaks.png|Orihime sneaks to the Negal Ruins. 546Orihime ponders.png|Orihime wishes for more peaceful days. 586Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive in Soul Society. 587Color page 1.png|Orihime and Sado on the opening color page of Chapter 587. 598Orihime notes.png|Orihime notes that this reminds her of when they entered Soul Society to rescue Rukia. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Orihime and her friends confront Yhwach. 620Schutzstaffel arrive.png|The Schutzstaffel surround Orihime, Sado, and Ganju. 624Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime summons the shield of Santen Kesshun to catch Ichigo. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to carry her friends. 624Kon bursts.png|Orihime watches as Kon Bursts out of Ichigo's robe. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Orihime and her friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 656Orihime and Sado are affected.png|Sado and Orihime suffer the effects of Gift Bad. 660Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Orihime uses.png|Orihime utilizes Santen Kesshun in order to stop Ichigo from falling from the Soul Palace. 660Orihime retracts.png|Orihime is relieved that she was able to use Santen Kesshun quickly to save her friends. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 661Statues appear.png|Ichigo and Orihime are attacked by Quincy statues in the Soul King Palace. 672Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach the throne room. 675Orihime blocks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 677Orihime lies.png|Orihime looks on as Ichigo and Yhwach battle. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Orihime and her friends on the color spread of Chapter 686. 686Post-War Orihime.png|Orihime ten years after the war. Covers & Polls MangaVolume3Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Volume 3. MangaVolume27Cover.png|Orihime on the cover of Volume 27. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Orihime and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Orihime and the other bottom 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Orihime and the other bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. SJ2002-09-09 cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Uryū, and Kon on the cover of the September 9th 2002 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2003-08-09 cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Uryū, and Ganju on the cover of the August 9th 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2004-08-16 cover.png|Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of the August 16th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. Orihime Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIchigoImmediatelyLeaves.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo Kurosaki leaves to find the entrance to the Valley of Screams. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRukiaRevealsKnowledge.png|Ichigo and Orihime listen to Rukia Kuchiki's explanation. DDRUraharaDrinksTea.png|Kisuke Urahara drinks his tea as the others remain silent. DDRSadoFiresElDirecto.png|Yasutora Sado uses El Directo to protect his friends from the fireball. The Hell Verse THVKeigoShocked.png|Orihime looks on as Keigo Asano is shocked by Ichigo's indifference. THVFriendsExamineSite.png|Orihime and her friends examine the accident site. THVOrihimeHealsSado.png|Orihime heals Sado. THVSotenKisshunExplodes.png|Orihime's Sōten Kisshun explodes while trying to heal Yuzu Kurosaki. THVOrihimeTucksSisters.png|Orihime tucks Karin and Yuzu into bed. THVOrihimeExpressesConcern.png|Orihime expresses her concern that Ichigo will lose control again in Hell. THVOrihimeHugsIchigo.png|Orihime hugs Ichigo from behind. Bleach (2018) LAOrihimeTatsukiDiscuss.png|Orihime and Tatsuki Arisawa discuss Ichigo Kurosaki. LAOrihimeRelieved.png|Orihime is relieved that Ichigo is alright. LAOrihimeAppears.png|Orihime interrupts Ichigo's training with Rukia. LAIchigoRukiaSpeaking.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo and Rukia discuss her formal manner of speaking. LAOrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Orihime and Tatsuki talk about Ichigo's recent behavior. LASadoInformsOrihime.png|Yasutora Sado informs Orihime of how Ichigo beat up some thugs recently. LAUraharaClarifiesSituation.png|Kisuke Urahara clarifies the situation for Orihime and Sado. LAStudentsTakeNotice.png|Orihime and her fellow students notice the commotion outside. LASadoOrihimeRealize.png|Orihime and Sado realize that Ichigo was present. Orihime Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSOrihime Inoue TYBW.png|Orihime wearing her TYBW garb. Orihime Video Clips KotenZanshun.gif|Orihime uses Tsubaki to cut Numb Chandelier in half. SōtenKisshun.gif|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to heal Grimmjow. SantenKesshun.gif|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun. ShitenKōshun.gif|Shiten Kōshun. Shun Shun Rikka Anime Images Profile Images Ep22Ayame.png|Ayame Ep13Baigon.png|Baigon Ep13Hinagiku.png|Hinagiku Ep13Lily.png|Lily Ep13Shunō.png|Shun'ō Ep13Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep13HinagikuExplainsPower.png|Hinagiku explains the power of him, Lily, and Baigon to create a shield. Shun Shun Rikka Manga Images Profile Images 43Ayame profile.png|Ayame 43Baigon profile.png|Baigon 43Hinagiku profile.png|Hinagiku 43Lily profile.png|Lily 43Shun'o profile.png|Shun'ō 43Tsubaki profile.png|Tsubaki Agent of the Shinigami arc 43Shun Shun Rikka.png|The Shun Shun Rikka, minus Tsubaki. Category:Images